Roma
Thông tin |slot2 = |slot3 = |slot4 = - Trống -|space1 = 3|space2 = 3|space3 = 3|space4 = 3|slot1icon = |slot2icon = |slot3icon = |fuel = 130|ammo = 150|M_FP = 3|M_Armor = 3|M_AA = 1|S_Fuel = 10|S_Ammo = 18|S_Steel = 37|S_Bauxite = 6|name 1 = Roma Kai|japanesename 1 = ロマ改|id 1 = 247|rarity 1 = 7|type 1 = BB|class 1 = Vittorio Veneto|firepower 1 = 82 (105)|torpedo 1 = 0 (0)|AA 1 = 46 (94)|ASW 1 = 0|LOS 1 = 17 (52)|luck 1 = 8 (57)|hp 1 = 92|armor 1 = 76 (90)|evasion 1 = 32 (71)|aircraft 1 = 12|speed 1 = Nhanh|range 1 = Rất xa|slot 1 = 4|time 1 = Lv35 ( 1500 900 )|slot1 1 = |slot2 1 = |slot3 1 = |slot4 1 = - Trống -|slot1icon 1 = |slot2icon 1 = |slot3icon 1 = |space1 1 = 3|space2 1 = 3|space3 1 = 3|space4 1 = 3|fuel 1 = 140|ammo 1 = 170|M_FP 1 = 5|M_Armor 1 = 2|M_AA 1 = 3|S_Fuel 1 = 10|S_Ammo 1 = 28|S_Steel 1 = 39|S_Bauxite 1 = 7}} __TOC__ Lời thoại |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = }} Báo Giờ (Kai) |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Lời thoại theo mùa |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015_Clip = |Christmas2015 = Buone Feste。提督、メリークリスマス。だけど… 姉さん、少しやりすぎ… もー。 |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_EN = Merry Christmas, và... Nghỉ lễ vui vẻ, Đô đốc. Anh vẫn...làm việc hơi quá nhỉ, chị. Geez... |EndOfYear2015 = 年末の大掃除か、必要かもね。姉さんの部屋ひどいから。手伝いに行こうかな。 |EndOfYear2015_Clip = |EndOfYear2015_EN = Dọn dẹp cuối năm cho mùa xuân,huh? Mình nghĩ nó cũng cần thiết đấy. Phòng của chị mình khủng khiếp như vậy. Chắc mình cũng nên giúp chị ấy. |EndOfYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = Buon anno! 提督、新年おめでとうございます！今年も、姉さんと私、Romaをよろしく。 |NewYear2016_EN = Admiral, Happy New Year. Please take care of me, Roma and my sister this year. |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 「セツブーン」？いや、違うでしょう、発音が。「セツブンガ」、これでしょう？へ、違うの？日本語は難しいわね。 |Setsubun2016_EN = Settsuboohn? No that's not it. The proper pronounciation is "Setsubunga", is it? No? Japanese language is difficult indeed. |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = Setsubunga as of "Setsubun ga" (節分が). She misheard a chain of words thinking that's the actual pronounciation }} Ghi chú *Có thể trang bị thủy phi cơ ném bom như Zuiun hoặc Seiran Nguyên mẫu sau khi nâng cấp từ ngày 24 tháng 2 năm 2016 * Có thể kiếm được ở E-6 trong Sự kiện Mùa xuân 2015, E-5 Sự kiện Mùa hè 2015, Sự kiện Mùa thu 2015. Giới thiệu * Được đặt tên theo thủ đô của nước Ý, Roma. * Sau khi hiệp ước đình chiến giữa Vương quốc Italia và Vương quốc Anh - hiệp ước Cassibile được kí kết,người Đức đã dùng Luftwaffe's Fritz X - bom điều khiển bằng radar để đánh chìm cô tại Malta . * Vụ nổ đã đánh đắm Roma cũng thổi bay luôn tháp pháo số 2 của cô.Vì thế chúng ta có thể thấy hình ảnh tháp pháo số 2 bị mất trong CG bị thương của Roma. * Trong trận hải chiến Punta Stilo (Tháng 7 1940) những tàu chiến của Ý đã bị chính không lực của nước này tấn công nhầm,chính vì thế về sau lực lượng hải quân Ý đã sử dụng các sọc đỏ và trắng đặc trưng cho thiết giáp hạm lớp Vittorio Veneto để hỗ trợ cho việc xác định. * Roma sử dụng kính thời trang thế kỷ 19 mang tên Pince-nez, loại cho phiên bản nữ (Roma bị cận thật đấy). Nó đi kèm với một cái ghim tóc để giữ kính an toàn trên khuôn mặt như đang thấy. *Seiyuu: Kuno Misaki (久野美咲) *Minh họa: Jiji (じじ) Xem thêm *Danh sách thiết giáp hạm *Thiết giáp hạm Roma trên Wikipedia (tiếng Anh) en:en: es: zh:羅馬 pt: Category:Thiết giáp hạm Category:Lớp Vittorio Veneto Category:Tàu không thể đóng